The Task at Hand
by Lady of Kuro Chan
Summary: An Outcast who comes and lives with the Sohma's now. This is suspicious that she does not transform when she falls, hugs or bumps into any of the Sohmas. Kyo becomes suspicious at one point or another and trouble is surely ahead.
1. The beginning of it all

Author: Lady Of Kuro Chan

Title: The Task at Hand

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

Shigure sighed bored as he balanced the pen on his nose. He had officially hit a writers block and now he hadn't a clue of what he was about to do next. Tohru would be coming back from work soon and she would prepare dinner for them. Maybe that would rekindle his mind with new ideas. He smiled at how innocent and naive Tohru was. It was always funny how she seemed so clueless all the time. He wondered if she had really been that clueless. He knew that she never knew about him watching her bend over to scrub the floors once a week. His cheeks turned red as he remembered that this was usually the day she scrubbed the floors. How he couldn't wait for his usual view of her as he smelt a scent that...he thought decent not to think about right at the moment. He heard a door opening and knew who it was. He was not counting on a house guest though.

He went downstairs and saw a girl following her in very a very unusual black and red kimono. It was short at the skirt and unusually long in the sleeves. She wore her brown hair up in a ponytail, but left her long bangs down hanging at each side of her face. She was led by Tohru into the kitchen. Both smiling happily at one another, while secretly Shigure was disappointed at what he was not going to get to see now that there was a guest.

"Hold on a second, I need to visit the restroom, is that ok?" Tohru nodded.

"Ok, do you need help finding it?"

"Nope, I can find it." She smiled and then, as she turned towards the room Shigure was in her eyes filled with a strange suspicion that they were being watched. She came in front of Shigure saying nothing. Instead she turned her gaze away from him and blushed furiously as she struggled for the right words. "Umm, I'm sorry sir."

He smiled and talked very loud so Tohru could hear him.

"AH, SO YOU ARE A FRIEND OF TOHRU'S ARE YOU?"

Tohru came in.

"Ah, I'm sorry Shigure, I found her on the side of the road and all she had was in one tiny suitcase so I had to pick her up!"

The girl looked over worriedly at her and then up at Shigure.

"Umm, I'm sorry sir! I...I got kicked out and I don't have a place to stay...I...I can pay rent if you want!"

Shigure smiled devilishly in his mind as he pictured two housemaids bent over scrubbing the floors. He smiled cheerfully and raised his hand waving it back and forth in front of his face.

"No need my little Cherry blossom, you may stay as long as you wish for free."

Her eyes brightened up as she smiled.

"Really? You mean it? How much do I owe you?"

"Hmm..." Shigure smirked as he rubbed his chin.

"How about...you give me your name."

The girl looked at him puzzled. "Umm, my name?"

Shigure giggled that annoying giggle of his and nodded. "Yes, your name, what is it?"

"It's Sayuri!" She smiled cheerfully up at him now. "And can I ask what your name is?"

"Ah, it's Shigure."

"Thank you Shigure for letting me stay here." As she said this, she bowed to him briefly and then lifted her head up.

"I can already see you are the head of this household. Are there any others living here?"

Just as she said this the door busted open as shouts could be heard coming from a fiery red head.

"Well you dumb ass! If you hadn't of tripped me then we wouldn't have gotten fired!"

"Or maybe if you would look where you were going!"

"Oh that's really rich for a rat to say."

They were soon in the hallway that Shigure, Sayuri and Tohru where. Both stopped talking in confusion as they stared at Sayuri, than Tohru thought to say the one thing that would spark the argument back up.

"You two where fired? How did this happen?"

"HE STARTED IT!" They both said it in unison while pointing their index fingers at each other.

"What? No I didn't!" Stated the grey haired boy.

"Oh yes you did! Smart ass comments always start fights and you know it you dirty rat!"

"Oh yeah? Well being a complete asshole helps it too you stupid cat!"

"Ah ha! You admit you started it though!"

Sayuri sighed looking worried at the two.

"Are they going to be okay?"

Shigure smiled and nodded.

"Yes, they always fight like this."

"Well...for their own safety they better stop now."

"Oh there isn't any chance of that until Kyo-kun is lying on his back in defeat."

Sayuri blinked at the arguing pair and suddenly frowned very angrily, then she dared to do something that not even Tohru would do. She went up to Kyo and poked him very hard in the back.

"Hey buddy, you wanna be quiet and quit fighting this guy?"

Kyo turned to her looking equally as pissed.

"Not until I beat the shit out of him!"

She then grabbed his ear and he cursed at her loudly as she lead him to the nearest corner and left him there.She then came back to talk to Yuki, who seemed nervous at what she'd done seeing Kyo staring at the corner in a blank confused manner.

"Are you still in the fighting spirit too?"

Yuki shook his head and she seemed to smile at this.

"Good, I can see you have plenty more sense then the neko over there."

Shigure stared at her and Kyo looked over at her nervously.

"Sayuri? What makes you call Kyo a neko?"

The rest of the house was dead silent.

"Well, I just have this sense and this fondness when cats are nearby and I'm just sensing it from him, plus uummm...what's his name called him a stupid cat. To be honest you shouldn't call him a stupid cat since I think they are really smart."

It took all of Shigure's strength not to laugh at what she had just said. Kyo smart? He didn't think so! Neither did Yuki obviously because he looked entertained as well. Tohru looked clueless as usual, but no matter since she was always clueless. She had went into the kitchen and started to make dinner for everyone now.

(The next morning)

Shigure was walking upstairs when he looked up to see Sayuri walking downstairs. She miss stepped and tripped falling on Shigure making them both hit the floor.'Oh boy, here we go again.' Thought Shigure as she laid on top of him now. He could feel her breasts pressing against his chest now and it was making him happy in more then one way. She got up looking nervous sweat dropping at what just happened.

"I'm sorry Shigure! I didn't mean to trip like that! I'm sorry!"

"No, it's fine." Shigure's voice was cheerful and happy, like he just won the lottery.

They both got up and went their separate ways.

To be continued...


	2. Heads and Hands Come Together

Author: Lady Of Kuro Chan

Title: The Task at Hand

Disclaimer: Why don't I own these characters? Why aren't you listening to me? Why is the sky blue and the birds singing? What do they put into hot dogs...umm...never mind. You don't wanna know that one.

Login: Chapter Two, Heads and Hands Come Together...literally

Password: Hoboken31

Code: Blue

(Shigure POV)

The steam in the bath could be seen rising in the bath house as Shigure relaxed after a long and hard day of putting his next book off. He loved procrastinating while his poor editor suffered and begged him constantly. In fact, he liked any woman kneeling down on her knees before him. Especially when...oops! He looked down and saw something poking up at him under the water. He always had this dirty imagination wherever he went and today was no different. This is why he wore a Kimono instead of regular clothes and it's why he always had a trusty pair of binoculars when he went into the town for the night. He was fixing to take care of his little visitor when he heard Tohru calling out.

"Shigure, Dinner is ready. Are you almost done?"

"Yeah, I'll be right down." Shigure had called after her. After she was gone he went back to the task at hand. (With an actual hand of course, in a place that I should not mention at this point.)

(Kyo)

Why did this bitch treat him as if he were a child? She nagged him a lot and it pissed the shit out of him with those little antics that she pulled. They were all sitting around the table except for the damn dog who was probably humping his hand, that horny pervert! And Yuki and Sayuri were sitting on either end and he was sitting across from Tohru. They had Miso Soup, dumplings and salmon rice balls for dinner tonight. Thank God there was no leaks! Kyo REALLY hated those things since they taste absolutely nasty. Sayuri sighed and smiled as she picked through her food still eating very slowly. Kyo didn't know why she ate so slow like that. It's as if she'd choke if she went any faster. She set her tea down noticing I'd been looking at her.

"Kyou? I was told that you had been training in martial arts. Is this true?"

He blinked for a few seconds before he realised that she asked him that.

"Umm, yeah. I did train, but who told you that?"

"Nunya." She smiled as if she were satisfied with the answer she gave him and Kyou looked puzzled at the moment.

"Nunya what?" He asked sounding confused as well.

"Nunya business." Both her and Yuki laughed softly in amusment at Kyou who was using his chopsticks a little too roughly now, seeing as one of them broke in half now and his face was tomato red from anger.

"You...stupid...bitch! Which chinese zodiac are you? Do you know?"

She and Yuki looked over in a mildly confused manner now. Sayuri then sat her cup down smiling proudly.

"I...am the year of the Ox of coarse, Why'd you ask Kyou?"

"Well then that explains a lot! Lets fight!"

The neko jumped on the table and as soon as he walked in front of Sayuri he accidentally knocked some of the food in her lap causing her mild mannered face to turn into extreme rage.

"Kyou? This is a fucking one thousand dollar kimono. You know that right? She got up and punched him off of the table, then she picked the table up knocking all of the rest of the food on the floor as if not caring right now as she slammed it down on Kyou who screamed out in either anger or he was getting the shit scared out of him (I'm really not all that sure). Yuki and Tohru's eyes widened at this little explosion taking place. Just as Shigure was walking into the room and she was walking towards him she slipped on a pickle and fell on Kyou laying on him now. Her boobs pressed against his chest and he was blushing incredibly now. She got up blushing too and back to her mild mannered self.

"Umm, I'm sorry Kyou! I got carried away!"

"My, my, a little public romance I see." Shigure smirked his perverted smirk that Kyou deeply hated with all his heart.

"It's not what you think!" Kyou looked panicked now for some reason and he was still blushing.

Sayuri saw the problem down in his pants and before anyone else noticed she got up and grabbed his arm leading him into the other room. Before everyone followed her she popped her head into the room from the door way smiling cheerfully.

"Don't-worry-guys-me-and-Kyou-just-need-to-have-a-little-chat-bye." And after saying an entire sentence in what seemed like one word squashed all together she was gone.

(Shigure's POV)

He'd just gotten cleaned up and now he was hungry. Tohru was kind enough to make a plate for him and now he ate on the slightly scratched up table. He had no idea that women could be so violent...oh wait, yes he did, but that was only Kagura, tohru's friend (Hana and Ou Chan) and...well that about covered most of the women he knew. Yuki looked puzzled about something now as he sat at the table across from Shigure. He was in deep thought and Shigure wondered what he was thinking about.

"Hey Yuki? What's bugging you?" Shigure smiled in a concerned way that you never saw too often. The reason was he usually had perversion written on his face...Usually.

Yuki broke from his thought now and sipped his tea.

"Did you notice something odd when Sayuri landed on Kyou? He did not transform. What do you think that this means Shigure?"

Shigure then realised it too, now that his brain was off of humping the next human's leg he was truly in thought now.

"Hmm, yes, that is strange. She also fell on me too without transforming...and her breasts...so soft and warm!" Too late, his little head started thinking again so his big one got some more rest.

Yuki frowned in a disgusted manned that wouldn't surprise anyone.

"You are a dirty old man, you know that right?"

"Yes, but you don't see me complaining do you?" Shigure smiled and laughed a bit as his cheeks turned red and who the hell knows what his Kimono was hiding.

(Kyo's POV)

When she had pulled him from the dining room and lead me to my bed room he was confused.

"Hey Sayuri? What are we doing here exactly?"

She blushed then looked the other way then she pointed down at my pants that seemed a little tighter ever since she fell on me. I looked down...then blushed as I saw the lump there too. She had a small smile on and blushed at me shyly.

"I saw it and...I didn't want you embarrassed like that. If it's ok...I guess I'll be going now." And with that she left him with a bone. He shut his door embarrassed that she saw that, but at the same time relieved that Tohru and the others never saw it. He'd be branded Shigure's one and only mini-me for sure if that happened. He looked down at his little friend and wondered if he should get rid of it while thinking of the person who gave it to him.

To be continued...

((Hee hee, I wonder what will happen next! R&R! And for all of you who don't know what that means, Read and review!))


	3. Suspiscious Activities

Author: Lady Of Kuro Chan

Title: The Task at Hand

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any character within it's realms of...umm comedy?

Login: Chapter three, Suspiscious Activities

Password: windmill45

Code: Red

(Yuki POV)

He got up in the early morning and started to get ready for school as usual. He packed his book bags and got dressed and soon he was down stairs. He was eating breakfast and saw that instead of eating Sayuri was typing on a laptop computer. She looked to be in deep concentration as she typed quickly with no hesitation. She did have a cup of tea that she sipped every now and then. She looked over at him smiling kindly as always.

"Good morning Yuki San, did you sleep well?" She was always so kind to him and everyone else...and yet there was something about her that didn't seem right.

"I slept terribly but, thank you. Did you sleep well Sayuri?"

"Ah, yes, I slept just fine since it was raining last night."

"Really? I never get any sleep when it's raining. Only Kyo normally would get good sleep during a thunder storm."

"Yes, that is something isn't..." She stopped talking as if she had heard something, then Kyo came in looking red in the face and a frown covering his face.

"Hey fucking rat! You stole my homework! GIVE IT BACK!"

"I did no such thing you stupid cat, you probably put it somewhere then forgot where you put it like an idiot as usual." Kyo looked even angrier at this statement.

"No I didn't! You wanna fight?"

Yuki got up and stood there.

"Now Kyo, we all know you don't stand a chance against me."

"Says who?"

Sayuri smirked and decided to do something different this time. She got up and hugged him from behind. He didn't transform, but something had definitely changed as he blushed heavily and ran outside. Kyo tried to run after him, but Sayuri grabbed his wrist.

(Kyo's POV)

"Wait Kyo, stay here. I bet you are hungry aren't you?"

Kyo looked at her and then realised that he was indeed hungry.

"Yeah...I guess I am a little hungry."

She smiled some and walked with him to the kitchen where a dozen rice balls where made.

"I put salmon in them, I like salmon a lot so I knew you would too."

Kyo blinked for a second.

"But...how?" He looked confused at why someone who was supposed born in the year of the cow would think of fish as their favorite dish and use that to know that he liked it too. It didn't make since to him now that he was thinking of it so deeply. He was broken from his thought however when Sayuri asked him something.

"Kyo? I was wondering...which chinese zodiac sign are you?"

"I..." Kyo seemed nervous as if choosing his answer, then suddenly.

"Good morning!" Shigure said in his sing song voice.

Sayuri sighed and greeted him back.

"Good morning Shigure San, how was your sleep last night?"

Kyo seemed relieved that he did not have to answer her question as Shigure seemed to have caught her into an conversation as he snuck away taking a few rice balls with him. He slinked away and onto the roof top where he was sure no one would find him. He would however have to go to school soon so this was only a temporary escape.

(Meanwhile, Sayuri POV)

Sayuri had gotten away from Shigure excusing herself and going behind the house and behind a distant tree. She then flipped a cell phone open and called someone. She waited patiently as the phone rang and a woman answered the phone.

(Kyo's POV)

Kyo relaxed letting all thought drift as his eyes wondered the woods and skies. A rice ball shaped cloud flew overhead and it made him think of Tohru. He noticed that the pumpkins he had planted for halloween were increasing in size. He also noticed Sayuri secretly talking on a cell phone with someone...wait...why was she hiding behind a tree with a cell phone? Kyo tuned into her conversation with his cat like hearing and began to listen to a conversation that would totally make him forget about the schism of the cat and rat and just when he thought he'd pieced it together...

...To be continued.

Bwa ha ha ha haaaaaa! I got you now! I got you now! Shake a booty fresh and fruity, Pow pow pow!...Umm, I hope no one actually read that. Anyways read and review peoples! Lots of Shigure fun in the next chappie.


	4. CookiesDrama ?

Author: Lady Of Kuro Chan

Title: The Task at Hand

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits basket or the lovely fruits contained inside.

Login: Chapter 4 The 4th Chapter

Password: littleorbig12

Code: White and Black

Character Information

Name: Sayuri Yori

Age: 23

Hobbies: She Loves to cook sweets and loves sushi and fish

(Hatsuharu's POV)

He had gotten to school as early as usual. Something was different though and he could sense it as he and Momiji strolled into class. A woman with long brown hair that had been put up in a tight bun and wearing a black and red business dress sat where his teacher usually sat. There was also a new name on the desk as well reading "Miss S. Yori". She smiled standing as she came towards them Haru had a strange feeling that she was staring directly at him.

"Hello, You are early H...Your old teacher has recently quite and has moved so I will be teaching you for the rest of the year. I'm Miss Sayuri Yori and I hope we can have at least a little bit of fun while we are learning. So, what are your names?"

Momiji looked disappointed while Haru thought the way she had almost said his name was suspicious. Who was she and how'd she already know what his name was or at least the first letter of his name. She smiled innocently though as if nothing had happened all the while. Momiji smiled friendly-like at her which I hated for some reason and said something with out my permission.

"Ah, My name is Momiji Sohma and this...is Hatsuharu Sohma."

She smiled and nodded and then a girl came into the room. She smiled up at her and laughed some.

"Usagi-San, Your starting the same day here as I am?"

She wore a pair of bunny ears and looked as hyper as momiji was. She also wore the same type of clothing and had sparklies following her.

"Yes, yes, yes I am! I'm starting school today, today hot damn!" She singsonged the entire time she sang and eerily she also had to ryhm too.

"Well, I hope you studied today Usagi since I'm springing a pop-quiz on everyone today."

She laughed some and before Haru or Momiji could say anything people started coming in and sitting down. Class had started and he had not been studying lately.

(Yuki)

He was sorting through all of his usual notes when he noticed that his normal teacher was not there. In her place was a tall slender woman who wore a pair of peculiar glasses and had some of her hair drooped down over her right eye much like Hatori had kept his hair. As a matter of fact she looked about his age as well He looked to see her name on the desk that read "Miss Ryuu Yori". As soon as the rest of the class had seated themselves she began roll call and in alphabetical order none-the-less. Kyou seemed to look at her suspiciously as well so there must have been something wrong. No wait, that stupid cat always thought everyone had it out for him so this must have just been a substitute teacher or something. Yeah, that was it. A sub...Or maybe...

(Kyou's POV)

Pop quizzes, of all things that the new teacher could have done she chose a pop quiz for heaven's sake! Why the hell would she spring one on them now? Kyou hated pop quizzes worse then he hated leaks and that was something to say since he detested leaks with all his heart. beads of sweat ran down his forehead as he answered each question either right or wrong he really didn't give a fuck. He looked over at Yuki who seemed calm and controlled answering each question in a calmly fashion. DAMN RAT! He's always prepared for these fucking stupid pop-fucking-quizzes and Kyou wished very deeply to send Yuki to dimension X if there was one. Stupid sci-fi channel messing with his head when he really wanted Yuki to fall into the deepest pit hell had to offer! Bwa ha ha ha haaaa! Soon that was over and the teacher took the papers and soon after we were eating lunch.

We all sat at the table with Hatori and Momiji who seemed fairly quite. It was very unusual for Momiji since he was never quite.

Yuki sat his chop sticks down looking over at them.

"Momiji? You've been quite, what is wrong?"

Momiji sniffled nervously.

"Well...you see the new teacher...she gave us a pop quiz and I'm not so sure I did good on it!"

"New teacher? You guys had another teacher as well?!" Yuki looked slightly shocked and Kyou looked slightly hungry as he shoved all the food in his mouth.

Haru looked over at Yuki.

"You mean...you have another teacher as well?...And she gave you a pop quiz as well?"

Yuki nodded silently and looked as if he'd been in deep thought quick suddenly. Just then Momiji squeaked and turned to see the new girl, Usagi, had poked him on the shoulder now and she giggled at his reaction. She acted just as stupid and hyper as the damn rabbit or at least Kyo thought so. All the sudden she laughed out loud and hugged him.

"Hug!" She screamed as she hugged Momiji who seemed confused since he didn't transform into a rabbit like he usually would.

Sayuri came up to them looking around as if she were looking for someone. She spotted Usagi and went over to her frowning down at her in a big sister like way.

"Usagi? What did I tell you about hugging?"

She looked up as if disappointed.

"Aww! Bu...but!"

"Don't you but me hyper foot! I told you to behave yourself!"

"Sayuri?!" Kyou spoke before speaking and then added insult to injury. "What are you doing here?"

He saw Haru's eyes widen a bit.

"Do you know her Kyou?" He spoke calmly,but anyone who knew him, knew he was anxious.

"Well yeah, She's been living with us for some time."

"COOKIES!!!" screamed Usagi who jumped on the table knocking food all over everyone.

"THAT'S IT!!!" Screamed Sayuri as she grabbed the girl by the hair and dragged her away into the school building while everyone cleaned themselves up.

Haru squinted over at Yuki in a suspicious way.

"Yuki? Why is that woman living with you? She teaches here now. Did you know that?"

"No, I did not...but didn't you notice?" Yuki seemed even more troubled now.

Haru shook his head.

"Notice what?" He had a faint look of confusion now.

"Well, usually when girls outside our family hug us we usually transform. That didn't happen just now when Momiji was hugged."

Momiji nodded and everyone else soon realised what had happened.

(Shigure POV)

Shigure sat in his office with a pen balanced on his nose. The phone rang and he decided to let it continue ringing. The pen fell off his nose and he looked down at his desktop which had a hentai school girl background. The phone was still ringing and had abruptly gotten up, picked the phone up and then set it back down making the ringing stop for a time. He went down to the kitchen to get a snack when the phone rang again so he picked up and hung it up again. He opened the refridgerator and picked the milk carton up and was fixing to take a drink when suddenly the phone rang again, this time with more persistence then anything else. Out of surprise Shigure spilt milk over his front and sighed picking the phone up.

"Yes? This is the Sohma residence, how may I help you?"

"ThIs Is A wArNiNg! YoU aRe AlL gOiNg To DiE uNlEsS YoU rEmOvE aNy AnD aLl CoMuNiCaTiOn fRoM tHe YoRi FaMiLY!"

"Hmm, that's strange. Wonder what they wanted."

Shigure went to change his clothes before everyone had gotten home and so he wouldn't be so cold with all this milk. He looked at the phone again before he left and shut the door so you wouldn't see him changing.

(Meanwhile)

A red light over a door way flashes as a girl in black and white leans against the wall smoking a ciggie as her icy cold eyes stare off into the distant sky. She smiles and there are fangs.

To be continued...

((Thank you all for those who read this. Sorry I didn't post for ages since I didn't know anyone liked this story. Anyways, more to come and review."))


	5. Chaos Rules

Author: Lady Of Kuro Chan

Title: The Task at Hand

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, the props or even the fruits in this lovely Fruits Basket.

Login: Chapter 5, Chaos rules

Password: 13horsemenonadeathrow

Code: brown

Character Information

Name: Usagi Yori

Age: 15

Hobbies: She Loves cookies and playing dress up with her friends Yu Yori (Age 17) and Kanna Yori (Age 13).

(Yuki's POV)

They had soon gotten out of school and Sayuri and Usagi walked with them home. They were just passing an ally when Sayuri saw something and ran down. Yuki followed her first and found that she had seen a body of a dark black haired man on the ground who was barely conscious and had blood gushing out of abdomen. Her face was full of tears and sorrow as she hugged him close then a weakened voice spoke.

"Sa...Sayuri? Is that you you stupid cat?" He said this and smiled some before he coughed up some blood.

"Kane...I..I need to get you to a hospital...but first...who did this to you?"

He laughed some weakly and Yuki listened unbelievingly.

"You should know of all people, it was the one who murdered Rina right after she murdered Sana right in front of you. I even remember ho-" He was interrupted as he suddenly began coughing up blood.

"S..s...Sayuri...I...I'm-m-m sorry..."

He fell limp and his body started to become stiff and cold and right then and there she knew she was dead. Yuki's voice came softly and yet suddenly.

"Sayuri? He called you a stupid cat. What did that mean?" Yuki looked discomforted and confused.

"That...is because my family...it is cursed just like yours is...but it gets worse!" She looked up frowning at him with tears in her eyes.

"How does it...How does it get worse?"

"Meet me later in my room, I will tell you the story. It's too long to tell here." She flipped a cell phone open and speed dialed a number.

Yuki looked confused at her.

"Who are you calling?"

"My cousin, She'll take care of Kane's remains...Hello? Ryuu? Yes! I found another one. This time it's Kane. Yeah, I know it makes no sence...Yes, they were engaged...Just shut the fuck up and go down the alley 3 blocks south from the school we teach at!" She hung the phone up angrily and shoved it in her coat pocket.

"So Miss Ryuu Yori is your cousin? And Usagi?"

She smiled over at him some.

"She's my little sister. She's crazy huh?" She smiled at him and cupped his cheek with her hand. "So far you've always kept calm and collected like nothing was ever hardly wrong...your just like her...Just like Sana, my rival. I was angry after she'd died you know...angry that now I could never beat her"

Yuki's eyes widened as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Miss Yori-San...but...why?"

She smiled grabbing his hand and leading him out of the alley where everyone else was waiting.

"Hey Sayuuuriiiiii! Can you make your famous chocolate chip cookies and cakes and candies? CAN YOU, CAN YOU PLEEEEEEAAAAASE!!!"

"Sigh, I guess if you put it that way, sure, why not?"

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!?" Kyo was shouting in a rage. Those two fucking brats Momiji and Usagi are fucking hyper enough without sugar you fucking bi-"

Sayuri grabbed Kyo's tongue out of his mouth and held it firmly.

"Watch your tongue stupid neko!"

She then, much to Yuki's delight, she lead Kyo all the way home by his tongue. She let go of it soon though so she could open the door. Shigure had a mallet in his hand and he was fixing to swing when he noticed it was people that he knew plus one hyper blonde girl that he didn't know. Yuki noticed the mallet right away.

"Uggh, Shigure? Why are you holding a mallet like that?" Yuki questioned pointing directly at the giant hammer.

Shigure sweat dropped and scratched his cheek with one finger.

"And why do you have a sweatdrop on the side of your head?" Sayuri pointed at it and Shigure took it and threw it in a nearby garbage can.

"Umm, you guys, I got a death threat telling us to stay away from the Yori family. Sayuri, do you know who might have done this?"

Her eyes widened and she looked speechless.

"Sayuri?" Yuki poked her questioning. "Sayuri?"

"SAYURI!!!" Usagi jumped on top of her and before she could think she zipped herself around and pounded Usagi on top of the head making her whine and cry. Soon she stopped and Sayuri looked at him questioning.

"Shigure? What form did this yes-"

Sayuri was cut off by a loud knocking at the door and then an abrupt entrance of Ayame. He hugged Yuki tightly to his displeasure, but soon found troubles of his own.

"COOKIES!!! GIMME COOKIES!!!"

"Why who is this?" He looked down to see Usagi's arms and legs wrapped tightly around one of his legs. Usagi looked up as he looked down at her.

"Cookie please!"

"I'm sorry little girly, I have no cookies."

"WHHAAAAAA!!! I WANT COOKIIIIEEESSSS!!! WHHHHHHAAAAAA HHHHAAAAAAHHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

Kyou had had enough now since Usagi was even worse then Momiji he grabbed her by the hair making her cry louder to his miserable discovery and then took her to a corner where she stayed and quieted down to a hush.

'Wow..' Kyou thought for a minute ' That's probably why Sayuri puts everyone in corners.'

(Kyou's POV)

Something was fishy about these new people suddenly showing up in the Sohma family and it wasn't trout, bass or salmon. It was something suspicious. Kyou heard a knocking coming from the door and ran to answer it but the damn rat hit him out of the way and opened the door first. It was a delivery guy who wore suspiciously dark sun glasses.

"I have a package for Miss Sayuri Yori."

"Ah, that's me!"

Sayuri smiled as she walked, but then clumsily tripped falling on the man and as soon as he was on the ground a fog surrounded them much like when one of the Sohma's transformed. The man got up fine but the only thing left was Sayuri's clothing. Yuki took the package and sighed as he shut the door.

"Sayuri? Where are you?" He called out.

A white cat hoped from underneath a staircase and looked up at me then jumped onto my shoulder where it sat there purring loudly. Yuki came over to me looking at the cat expectantly.

"Miss Sayuri? What are you doing sitting on Kyo's shoulder?"

The cat simply meowed an odd sounding meow then hopped off my shoulder and Yuki ran after it stupidly with Sayuri's clothes. I guess Kyo was stupid too because he ran after it too.

(Hatsuharu's POV)

Just then a black cat appeared from behind a staircase and was looking around for anyone who might be around who could help her. She clawed at Haru's leg digging her claws in as deep as she could t get his attention.

"What the hell?!" He'd shouted and kicked her away.

She hissed at him in a peculiar way that he couldn't ignore and soon he picked her up taking her on the back porch. She blushed a little before poofing back into herself...only one problem, she was naked. She hastily covered herself up with the corner of this page that you will not be able to see thanks to her.

"H...Haru-San? Can I please borrow your jacket please!?" She looked worried and why shouldn't she be? She was naked except for a black beaded bracelet on one wrist and another bracelet identical to Kyo's

He smirked some at the possibilities then decided it best to wrap her in his white jacket which she quickly wrapped around herself. She smiled up at him.

"Thank You Haru."

She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him making him blush some and left for her room. He looked down and something was pointing up at him. Now as I am writing this Sayuri smudged the ink when she covered herself with my page so I can't say what really was pointing up at Haru, but you get the idea.

To be continued...


End file.
